Bakugan- Shortstories
by xXxQueenxXxDangelxXx
Summary: DISCLAIMER! I do not own the original characters! This is pure fan work with personal imagination added! Any similarity with other fan works is purely coincidental! This will be a bunch of random Short stories! Each chapter unrelated. Most will probably involve Shun Kazami... Writing in Capitals may be used to show over reaction (or screaming... depends), screaming and shouted wi
1. Story 1 part 1

That day was pretty much normal, Dan was back in business for weeks! We have a lot of people from all over the universe dropping by for a tournament.

"Brother! ACE! Baren! the other guy..." Exclaimed Mira.

"The other guy? Seriously?"

"Don't take it too hard Gus."

"MY NAME HAS THREE LETTERS! How can you forget?!" he said in confusement.

"Anyways, Keith! Can you help me a bit?"

"Were you too scared to give me a call for a long time so you were waiting for this chance to get something fixed?"

Mira looked at her brother pulling a fake smile, she was clearly starting to sweat.

Keith sighed, "Show me..."

They walked away in a hurry. Ace and Baren with nothing to do sat in front of the tv with Guns who was pretty chilled for this now that he was with the brawlers, he was soon joined by Marucho who got kicked out by Mira.

Out of boredom Baren asked, "By the way... Where's Shun? Haven't seen him all day..."

They turned to Marucho for answers.

"How should I know? wait! Didn't Dan say he's meeting someone at the airport?"

"THE AIRPORT?!" they exclaimed in union.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" thought Ace.

* * *

They were sitting at a cafe, covering their faces with the menus as they spied on Shun and the tall but slightly shorter than Shun girl, she wore flat shoes and a frilly knee length skirt, they mostly talked.

Her blue hair was tied in a pony tail was covered by a straw hat and she wore sunglasses.

"I wonder who she is," said Guns.

"She seems good looking..."

Their cover seemed secure so they continues to observe the two as they ordered tea, the girl also got a light cheese cake. She soon attempted to give some to Shun.

"That seriously looks like a date..." said Baren.

"Have you been on one?" asked Guns.

"HAVE YOU?" Baren fired back.

"Guys!" whispered Marucho.

"Oh yeah? Well what do you know?"

"GUYS!?"

"Same to you!"

"GUYS!" Marucho shouted.

"What?"

"We lost them..."

The table was already empty and clean.

"They couldn't have gone too far..."

* * *

They were WRONG... they spent the rest of the day in attempt to search but there was no luck, so they came back to the headquarters in time for the Barbeque.

"Where were you guys?" asked Gus.

"Strolling around..."

"Hey! We're also having Japanese for today!" exclaimed Dan, "Cool huh?"

They turned to see the woman going crazy in the outdoor kitchen as knives flew there and back. She soon came with trays of sushi, roll, dumplings and plenty of other goodies.

"Here you go!"

As she walked away Jake pulled over to Dan, "Who is that?"

"Oh! Right! None of you guys know... That's Shun's mom..."

The yard was filled with more than 20 people suddenly erupted "Shun's MOM?!"

Shun turned around, "What?"

Runo rushed over, "Are you serious?"

"Yes" answered the woman as she pulled down the straw hat and glasses.

That is when everyone saw the spike of hair on top of their head.

"So Shun looks like his mom..." mumbled Julie as she remembered the incident with Shun's grandfather.

"Are you really his mom? You look so young!"

"Wanna see photo album for proof?"

Shun turned around, "Please don't tell me..."

"It even has pictures of Shun in a dress!"

A Shuriken flew across the room, "I THOUGHT I BURNED IT!" he screamed with anger.

"I knew you would do that, Shun, so I kept extras in the family vault!"

"Are you getting back at me for cutting my hair when you were in a coma? IT WAS A ACCIDENT!"

"ACCIDENT-SHMACKSIDENT! I Shall have my revenge young man!"

"Bring It on!"

Jaakor joined him "I guess you'll need my help..."

As a reply a united laugh came, "Say, Ventus Storm Skyress, how about we teach THIS NAUGHTY CHILD A LESSON!"

Drago and the other Bakugan were shocked "Skyress?"

"What? So I can't change partners?"


	2. Story 1 part 2

_**This chapter will feature made bakugan abilities... please bare with me**_

* * *

"Are they really going at it?" whispered Marucho to Dan.

"I guess so..." said dan as he leaned back and decided to relax.

"Why are you so chilled?"

"Cuz I don't care who wins!"

"So You've seen Shun in a DRESS?!"

It took Dan 3 seconds to reconsider "NO"

As Mrs Kazami walked into the arena and her son came in from the other entrance everyone stared in predictions of who will win.

Shun glanced at the serious looks.

"So... Do all of ya want to get some dirt on my son here?" said His mom with a grin, "I'm happy to help..."

**^^^^ ALRIGHTY! LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!^^^^ **

**BAKUGAN! BRAWL! **

**Juggernaut JUMP!**

"HUH?" Dan was confused.

"What is it?" asked Mira.

"Skyress only went through ONE evolution! No way is she a Juggernaut!" exclaimed Runo.

"OPSIE!" shouted Mrs. Kazami, "Did I forget my girl pal over here EVOLVED?"

The bakugan that stood before them was a female humanoid figure with a bird mask covering the top of the face. the wings were now her arm and the tail was skirt.

"How will she move in that get up?" muttered Page.

"ATTACK! VENTUS REVOLUTIONARY STORM SKYRESS" shouted Mrs Kazami, Skyress' moves were unseen as she reappeared behind Jakor. "Ability activate WIND OF DESTRUCTION!" Skyress' arms/wings moved in a swaying motion creating cutting wind currents.

"DUCK!"

Jackor fell down on his butt and let the wind currents pass above his head... no one told skyress to stop so he fell asleep in no time

"Say... isn't that name a bit of a tongue twister..." he mumbled as his eyes closed.

She stopped from realisation, "yep, HEY SHIORI! THIS WAS A BAD IDEA AFTER ALL!" she shouted just loud enough to wake everyone up.

"i saw that... useless..."

"HEY!"

"Oh well, LOOK AT THE TIME! Sweety, momma's gotta go now! BYE!"

"runs off with Skyress ninja style*

* * *

"So what was that all about?" asked Marucho as he pulled over by Shun's side who seemed more than happy to get back to the headquarters.

"Dunno"

As they entered the lights were off and it was already dark outside, "I wonder where Kato is?"

As someone flipped the light switch on Shun flipped out and dropped unconcious on the floor.

"Shun?!" exclaimed Dan from shock.

Ace on the other hand was laughing his head off.

"What's so funny?!" asked Fabia in the most tomboy-princess-combo-way she could, Shun was just starting to get up.

"THAT!" Ace pointed at a large picture of Shun with long hair untied in his purple shirt, it was clearly a picture taken by surprise as he looked shocked and dropped his box of black and dark green ribbons hanging from the top of the staircase.

Mira giggled slightly and was joined by Rafe, others just tried to hold it in really hard, so hard that Gus ran to the bathroom

Dan looked up, "So? He was always like that!" he turned to Shun, "Family tradition right?"

"Yeah..."

_Marucho passed by to the nearest armchair where Kato was tied up._

"So what was that reaction for?" asked Jake.

Realising the situation, Shun rose up and dashed to the shady end of the room where the light bulb broke. If Fabia didn't through Dan at him he would of gotten there in time... but he had to dodge.

Julie was already there with her trusty flash light (as a reporter she was actually prepared for something O_O ), "Now let's see!" as she pointed the torche her jaw dropped.

**Glance at Shun.**

Julie wasn't sure if she was a girl anyone, "HOW?"

**Glance at Photo.**

Baren looked at a picture of his sister, "is this even...?"

**Glance at Shun.**

When did you..?" asked Mira.

**Glance at Photo.**

_Marucho is still trying to untie the ninja knots._

**Glance at Shun.**

"But his eyes were..." muttered Bruno.

**Glance at Photo.**

"How can someone like this...," said Mira

**Glance at Shun.**

"...Become something like THAT!" ended Gus

"HEY!" shouted Shun as he threw Dan at Kato.

**Glance at Photo.**

"Never thought this was possible"

_Marucho trying to escape the death armchair trap._

**Glance at Shun.**

"So humans can evolve too?" added Linehalt

**Glance at Photo.**

"So what happened? Surgery?" exclaimed Runo

**Glance at Shun.**

"Puberty done right..." mumbled Paige.

Shun ran in and tied everyone up. After which he pulled off the enlarged photograph, crumpled it up and threw it in the grill, "NO ONE DARES SPEEK OF THIS AGAIN! or they will pay!"

"Isn't that a little too..." Elfin was cut off by a Kunai aiming right at her.

"GOT IT!" screamed Shun in a roaring voice as he fixed his messy hair and lit the poster on fire as everyone nodded away.

He then proceeded to untie everyone, but...

**RING RING RING!**

"Yes?"

=="Hey Shun-sie! Guess where mommy is?"==

"NO! It's not possible!"

=="We're on in half an hour! BYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE"==

As Shun ran off again the gang sat on the grass and watched the last of the ashes of a picture o Shun wearing a straw hat and a long tunic burn away and the ashes faded into the sunset.

Ren glanced around, "Should we be calling for help?"


End file.
